Before and After
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Takes place before, during, and after the wizard competition. Watch as they come together. See how they deal with that fight they have. And do they get they're happily ever after? Rated T for implied sexual situations and suicidal thoughts. JALEX. INCEST. REVIEW!… I own nothing…


**_Okay, now I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors but my Internet on my laptop is being stupid so I'm writing this from my iPod. This is also my very first Jalex fic. Usually I use the word count on Microsoft Word but sadly my iPod doesn't tell me how many words I have so I hope this turns out well :)_**

**_JPOV_****_ (Justin)_**  
I couldn't handle this life anymore. Everything was falling apart. I have a vampire girlfriend I really don't have feelings for anymore. I'm in love with my sister who has a boyfriend. And by this time tomorrow, I might lose my wizard powers for forever.

My life is hell right now. Alex was on a date right now with Mason, Mom and Dad are out shopping, Max is on a date with Thalia, Harper is on a date with Zeke, and Juliet is on vacation with her parents. I am alone in an empty, quiet house aside from the blood pounding in my ears.

I knelt down next to my bed and pulled out the black box that was laying under it. I rested the box on my bed and walked over to my desk pulling out several pieces of paper, envelopes, and a pen. I started writing the first letter.

_Dear Alex,  
I want you to know how much you mean to me since you are never going to see me again. I love you, Alex. And I don't mean in a brotherly way either. I am in love with you and I know that you are in love with Mason and incest is illegal and you would never even remotely reciprocate my feelings._

_Tomorrow is the wizard competition and I know that you are very capable of beating Max and becoming the family wizard. Please don't think that you are the only reason I am doing this. It's not your fault God made you so damn irresistible. God made a mistake when he made me. He made me a sinner and I couldn't live with that guilt anymore._

_I love you, and please, never forget me._

_Love, Justin_

A couple tears dropped and fell onto the paper, slightly smudging the "D" on the word "Dear." I folded up the letter and put it in an envelope, neatly writing her name on the front. More tears fell, smudging the "e" on her name. I wrote all the other letters for Max, Mom, Dad, Juliet, Zeke, and even Harper.

I told Max good luck for the competition. I told Mom and Dad that I love them. I explained to Juliet that I didn't really love her and apologized for leading her on for so long. I told Zeke that he was the best friend I could ever ask for and I said that he should always take care of Harper. I told her that I thought of her as a sister and that I was happy for her and Zeke. I thanked her for being a great friend to Alex and for always looking out for her.

Once all of the letters were done, I rested my arms on my desk and ran my fingers across the ragged scars I carved into my skin yesterday. I went back to my bed and opened the black box. I pulled the metal object from the box and set it aside. I lifted the false bottom and snatched the ammo. I loaded the gun and cocked it so it would be ready to shoot.

I heard the front door downstairs slam shut. I didn't pay any attention to it. I lifted the gun to my temple and put my finger on the trigger. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip, trying to get the courage to end it all. Until I hear an angelic voice call out my name.

There was a light knock on my door followed by a soft voice saying, "Justin?"

I lowered the gun and called back, "Alex? Is that you?"

"Yea, it is. Can I talk to you?" I figured I might as well. It would be nice to see her for one last time. I put the gun back in the box and slid it under my bed.

I walked over to my door and greeted my sister. "Hey, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly. I simply nodded and stepped aside, leading her to my bed.

"I thought you had a date with Mason tonight," I said, dreading her response like if he proposed or something. I mean, they have been together for about two years now and she's nineteen, she's old enough. It wouldn't surprise me if he proposed. He's obsessed with her. She looked down at her hands, clearly being upset. "Alex, what happened?"

"Mason proposed."

"Oh," I said simply, afraid I would say something I might regret.

"I told him I wasn't ready. We cut the date short because I really needed to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"There's something that I've been meaning to say for five years now, ever since I was fourteen and you were sixteen." She was starting to beat around the bush.

"Alex, whatever you need to say, you know you can tell me anything." I looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, curiosity building within me. What could she possibly be so nervous to talk to me about?

"Justin, I love you." My heart fluttered, but I knew she didn't mean it in the way I had hoped.

"Yeah, Alex, I love you, too. You're my sister." That last statement killed me to say.

"No, Justin, that's not what I mean." She rested her hand on top of mine and all of a sudden, I couldn't breathe. I looked down to my lap. "I'm in love with you." My head snapped up as I stared at her in shock. I was speechless. "I know you probably hate me now and think I'm a freak for being in love with my own brother but I–" She was stopped in the middle of her sentence when my lips came down crashing to hers. She pulled away and looked at me in surprise and confusion. "What was that for?" she whispered.

I caressed her cheek and breathed out, "I love you, Alex. A _lot_ more than a brother should."

She grinned and kissed me, her lips attacking mine. I smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. She climbed into my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck. I laid her down on my bed and crawled over her, kissing down her neck. "Justin," she gasped out. "I want you to be my first." I beamed up at her and kissed her mouth heatedly before pulling her shirt up over her head.

**…IN THE MORNING…**

**_APOV_** **_(Alex)_**  
I woke up to a strong arm wrapped around my waist, holding me to the bed. I looked up to see the peaceful sleeping face of my brother. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine. What I saw shocked me. There, on his otherwise flawless skin, were cut marks that were obviously intentional. He started to stir next to me. I turned his hand so his wrist was facing down once more. I watched as his eyes fluttered open. As soon as he saw me he pulled me closer so I was flush against him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss me. Before it could go too far, I pulled away. Confusion clouded over his beautiful gray eyes. "You don't regret last night, do you?" he panicked.

I was quick to reassure him. "No, of course I don't. I love you, and last night was _amazing_." His face brightened. "Justin, when did you first start cutting yourself?" As if to prove my point, I lifted his wrist and traced the scars.

He looked down in what appeared to be shame. "It started when I was fifteen and you were thirteen. That's when I knew I was in love with you. I didn't think it was possible for you to feel the same and it's incest. I just thought it was wrong to love you. So I cut myself to take the pain away." I looked in his eyes and brought his wrist to my mouth, kissing the scars.

"No more of that, please?" I begged him.

"Why would I? I have everything I'll ever need now." I smiled at this and kissed him deeply. "So are we 'dating' now?" he asked, using air quotes.

"What's with the quotes?"

"Well, we can't really _date_. We have to stay with Mason and Juliet for now because we need to keep up appearances," he explained.

"Okay, so we can't go out in public like that together. But yes, I would like to consider you as my boyfriend." I smiled and pressed my lips to his. "I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too, Alex." He grinned at me and kissed me deeply. At that point, there was a knock on the door.

Our mom's voice came from the other side. "Justin, do you know where Alex went? I can't find her." I smiled sheepishly at my new boyfriend and buried my face under the covers, just in case she decided to open the door.

"I think she went out to grab some breakfast," he called back. "I think she'll be home soon." He turned his attention back to me. "You need to get dressed and flash to the front door." I nodded and climbed out of bed. I grabbed my bra, shirt, and skirt, but I couldn't find my panties.

"Justin, I can't find my panties," I whispered. He just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes and decided to get dressed with what I had.

I quickly got dressed and grabbed my wand from his nightstand. I slipped on my boots and bent over Justin, kissing him hard on the lips. I flashed myself downstairs where, thankfully, no one saw me. I walked through the doors of the substation, ready to pretend that I didn't have sex with my older brother last night.

**_Sorry if this offended anyone, but I tried for my first Jalex fic. Please let me know how I did._**

REVIEW!  
~Sara  
XD


End file.
